Hitmonlee
This Pokemon was nominated for Featured Pokemon. ' Hitmonlee is a Fighting type pokemon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Tyrogue at level 20 if its Attack stat is higher than its Defense stat. GardevoirIsAwesome Hitmonlee was kind of like Noah and Tyler. He was voted off in episode 4 of TPI. Misdreavous525 Hitmonlee joined in Episode 33 of total Drama the Musical/World Tour as one of Machamp's pals. But the next episode, Hitmonlee, along with Blaziken, and Hitmonchan got voted off for being jerks in Martinique. Before the finale of the season, while Hitmonchan decides that he'll play a good game next season, Hitmonlee says the opposite. Hitmonlee finished this season in 25th place. Hitmonlee qualifies for Total Pokemon Life and joins Team Nidoqueen where he alligns with Lopunny. Despite being immediate targets, Lopunny and Hitmonlee constantly do a good job and causin chaos within the team, prolonging their involvement in the game. Hitmonlee has a crush on Jynx and is currently in the final 48. 'TheSwiftYanmega Hitmonlee started as a Tyrogue in TPI and evolved into Hitmonlee. He is supposed to be the jock of the game and is part of the late game guy's alliance. The most meorable Hitmonlee moment is when Hitmonlee wants to go back to the carnival in the final 8 episode but instead gets attacked by Flying types. Hitmonlee lost at the final 5 due to Marowak tricking Flaaffy to vote off Hitmonlee in the loser twist in an attempt to spite Ninetales, Hitmonlee's girlfriend. Hitmonlee is currently in Episode 7 of TPA. Mjpj189 Hitmonlee has been used twice in Season 3 and 4 by none other than Isaiahcow1. Isaiah got 17th in S3, and 3rd in S4, an outstanding accomplishment. Vaporterra Hitmonlee was the Boston Rob in the camp, so therefore he was the epitome of an antihero. Hitmonlee evolved from Tyrogue in Episode 7 after effortlessly beating Wooper in a battle. For the most part, everyone on Team Sableye got along well with Hitmonlee except Wooper, wjo found him to be a jerk and a brute. Hitmonlee formed an alliance early on with Dratini, Chingling, and Chinchou because they were powerful players in strength and had good social games. Hitmonlee was on the chopping block for the first time in Episode 7 when he brought up being the new TC for Team Sableye since Wooper really isn't qualified for the job. But in the end, Wooper was voted off, and Hitmonlee became the new TC of Team Sableye. But it wasn't all fun from then on. Spoink began to play Hitmonlee in Episode 9, and since Hitmonlee believed Spoink's feelings for him were true, Hitmonlee switched alliances and voted off Lanturn, his former alliance mate. This began Chimecho and Dratini's feelings of Hitmonlee being somewhat not trustworthy. In Episode 11, Spoink decided to turn on Hitmonlee because Chimecho and Dratini were trying really hard to get their alliance member back. But it worked against Spoink, who was voted off. But it came at a price of Hitmonlee forfeiting his TC status to Chimecho and for his team feeling a little bit uneasy with him around. But nonetheless, Hitmonlee survived the last vote off Team Sableye had because Abra was a weaker player than Hitmonlee and since she only talked to her alliance often, she was seen as a threat. After teams merged, Hitmonlee ended up drifting apart from Chimecho and Dragonair and ended up caught in an alliance with Yanmega and Hitmonlee. But thanks to Rapidash being the main target, Manectric getting out w/o a vote, and Houndoom threatening Drgaonair, Hitmonlee managed to stay out of the target zone. But in Episode 22, Hitmonlee played a major part in getting Scizor to vote for Chimecho, which only made Dragonair more concerned about Hitmonlee's intentions, but she knew she could see the good in him. After Seaking got backstabbed by Yanmega, Hitmonlee joined forces with Dragonite, Froslass, and Scizor to get Yanmega out in Episode 24. But when the loser vote off of Episode 25 came along, the pre merge losers felt that Hitmonlee was either a dissapointment, a fake, or a somewhat strategically challenged player so he was voted off, placing 4th. Hitmonlee voted for Dragonite to win. Hitmonlee qualified for TPA. In episode 1 of TPA, Hitmonlee told Chimecho he wouldn't be wishy washy like last season, and Hitmonlee began to crush on the new girl, Meditite. For the returning boys, Hitmonlee finished 5th in the Shake It Up challenge, and was put on Team Mt.Pyre w/ Meditite. In Episode 2, Hitmonlee was wierded out by Roselia's story about her time at a cruise ship, and it seems like Hitmonlee is the 2nd in command of Team Mt.Pyre, since Meditite has feelings for him. After the ping pong tourney of the Suite Life challenge, Hitmonlee congratulated Drowzee on coming in 2nd. In the laser tag portion of the challenge, Hitmonlee failed to shoot anyone from Team Iron Island. Hitmonlee was able to complete the scaling the ship portion of the challenge to help Team Mt.Pyre narrowly avoid the Gold Medal Ceremony. In Episode 3, Hitmonlee and Meditite watched the sunrise together, and Hitmonlee says he's glad to be with Meditite, and then they kiss. Hitmonlee seemed to support Whismur's idea, and then in the random dancing portion of the ICarly challenge, Hitmonlee didn't do so well. But thanks to then newly evolved Magcargo, Team Mt.Pyre won immunity.